


Gimme A Hug, You Thug

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [51]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bonding, Boyfriends, Cute, Explicit Language, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Long-Term Relationship(s), Lovers, M/M, POV Outsider, Siblings, Smut, So Married, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, finger banging, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Hey I just saw a post about Ian and Mickey fighting like a married couple, talking like best friends, flirting like lovers, and protecting each other like siblings and I thought that could be a cute prompt idea, with maybe an outsider POV as well!? (:<br/>2. A really long fic full of smut and fluff and humor where at one point lip goes through mickeys phone and mickeys just like whatever man not my fault if u see ur brothers dick. And the same thing happens with iggy around the same time!!!<br/>3. Prompt: Ian and Mickey being really cute in the milkovich living room by themselves... so they think... Mickey's sibling are watching them and then tease them when the couple see them<br/>4. Could you write something involving Ian saying: 'You can't spell thug without hug.' ? That would be totally awesome *-* (btw I love your writing, your one of my favourite authors)<br/>5. This is very vague but something with mickey and iggy and the rest of the siblings bonding and making fun of eachother. Maybe having a party and theres some more bonding with the combined familys and cuteness and maybe some games they decide to play. Something really really long please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme A Hug, You Thug

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't want to write every one up on it's own so I put 5 prompts into 1 fic. So thank you anons, sorry for the delay!  
> Hope you enjoy this!

Ian and Mickey finally moved back into the Milkovich home. It’s been a few months of them living at the Gallagher’s and they were tired of it. Always too many people, and so much drama. Plus, they settled everything with Svetlana so her and Yevgeny moved back into the house as well, seeing as though Kev and V were back together. Terry got more time in prison for fucking things up for himself, as usual, and won’t be getting out for a few years, at least. Also, Mandy had come back home.  
  
——  
  
Svetlana didn’t know when it began but she started to watch the pair more and more. She was fascinated in how they acted with one another. At first it was just to see why Mickey was so into Ian, but then getting to know Ian she wanted to see why he was so into Mickey. Seeing as though Svetlana is still Mickey’s wife she noticed all these little hints and clues to how Ian and Mickey act more like a married couple. Sure, her and Mickey’s marriage is a big joke but she is still legally his wife, and he is the father of her baby. However, just watching the pair she could see how in love they are and how much they act like husbands, even without the piece of paper legally binding them to one another.  
  
*  
“Ian, your meds!” Mickey had yelled from the bedroom after Ian had walked out of it to join the family in the kitchen.  
  
Ian groaned and waited for Mickey since he knew he was coming right behind him with the meds. Mickey gave him his three pills and got him a glass of water. After Ian took his meds, Mickey was soothing his back gently and leading him back into the bedroom, before they emerged again and had breakfast with everyone.  
*  
  
That was the first time Svetlana noticed how much of a married couple they were. Mickey always made sure Ian took his medication in the morning, and how he stayed with him after he took them. How Mickey soothed Ian, or vice versa, when the other was sick or just plain mad or sad. She saw how when Mickey would change Yevgeny’s diapers Ian was not far behind making sure he was doing it right. How when Mickey finally got it down pack Ian high-fived him.  
  
What with seeing how they acted like a married couple, she also noticed how they flirted like the lovers they are. How whenever they thought no one was looking Mickey would place his hand on Ian’s knee and caress it softly or squeeze it tight. How Ian would wink at him every now and then making Mickey blush. Svetlana also couldn’t help hear the sounds that came from their bedroom. She has never heard a bed make that much noise in God knows how long. And with the amount of sex those two have she didn’t know how Mickey was walking straight (she finally found out who bottomed and topped, courtesy of Kevin and Veronica).  
  
Those moments were her favourite to watch between the pair. How openly they flirt with each other in their home. There was something special and tender about it all that she felt privileged to be able to witness it.  
  
——  
  
Everyone was so happy to have Mandy back home. No one was more happy for her to be back than she was. Mandy finally ditched that abusive asshole and moved back to Chicago, and with open arms her family brought her back in. She was caught up on everything from the past almost year.  
  
Mandy was ecstatic at being back and getting that old relationship she used to have with Ian back. Now that Ian has come to terms with his disorder and was taking it under control Mandy wanted to get her friendship back on track with him.  
  
The thing is that what she hadn’t noticed was that Ian got himself a new best friend. Mickey. Ever since Mickey went to go find Ian and bring him back home the pair have been by each others side. She knew she was still important to Ian and that they were still best friends but the thing is, Mickey was now in that category as well.  
  
She first noticed it when she was listening to them talk. She had just come back home and was sitting at the kitchen table. Ian and Mickey were in the living room talking on the sofa and sitting facing each other. She couldn’t hear everything but she could hear bits and pieces and she just knew that they were talking like the best friends that they are. She knew that because that is how she and Ian would sit and talk and joke around with each other.  
  
Mandy didn’t mind that Mickey was also Ian’s best friend. She was actually happy about it because all she wanted for her best friend was for him to be happy and what made him happy was Mickey.  
  
——  
  
Iggy was the only other Milkovich man who wasn’t locked up, for the moment. He was the only Milkovich even living at the house for a while. That was until everyone came crashing back in. He was happy for it. He loved being surrounded by his idiot siblings and the company they brought. If he was being honest, he actually really missed having Mickey and Ian around, even if they fucked like rabbits. It was also nice to have his baby sister back. Even  having Svetlana and the kid back was great to him.  
  
Iggy knew that it took a lot for Mickey to admit to everyone and to himself that he’s gay and to finally be open with Ian, the man he loves, and he was actually really proud of his brother. He knew that Mickey was scared that he would end up like his father, beat the shit out of him for being gay, even if he pretended he didn’t care what Iggy thought. Iggy didn’t care though. He didn’t care if his siblings were straight, gay, bi, had three heads, or one foot. They were his siblings, his blood, and he wouldn’t let anything happen to them.  
  
And that’s when he noticed how Mickey adopted that same mentality when it came to Ian, and vice versa.  
  
*  
“I am going to kill that fucker, I swear to God,” Mickey seethed.  
  
Ian put his hands on Mickey’s shoulders and starred him in the eyes, “Mickey, calm down. You don’t have to do anything. Trust me, after tonight he won’t do that ever again.”  
  
“What’s goin’ on?” Iggy asked. He had been sitting on the sofa watching TV when the couple came in the house.  
  
“Some jerk-off at Ian’s work won’t stop hitting on him,” Mickey said moving away from Ian and pacing.  
  
“Want me to get the shovel?” Iggy asked looking at them.  
  
Ian intervened, “No! No, shovels. No, nothing. Look, you basically scared him off from ever even talking to me again so you don’t need to do anything.”  
  
“What did he do?” Iggy asked.  
  
“He’s been trying to get with him for weeks, ever since he started at the fucking store. And he’s getting less and less subtle about it. When I went over to pick him up the guy had the fucking nerve of trying to cop a feel right in front of me,” Mickey said still angry.  
  
“And you punched him in the face and broke his nose, so it won’t happen again. Plus, I told you I didn’t need your fucking help! I had it,” Ian said.  
  
“No you fuckin’ didn’t, it was only once I punched the fucker that you did anything, and it wasn’t even to help me,” Mickey shouted.  
  
“Mickey, you broke the guy’s nose in the store, if I didn’t help him I could have gotten fired cause my boyfriend broke his nose! Jesus, I was trying to save both our fucking asses,” Ian said.  
  
“Do you fucking blame me?! I couldn’t have let him just touch you the way he did without him paying for it. You’re not his or anybody else’s but mine to touch,” Mickey said softer.  
  
Ian smiled and moved in closer to Mickey and stroked the side of his head. He said, “I know, Mick, I know. Same goes for you. I would have killed anybody who even looked at you wrong.”  
  
Mickey laughed and said, “Yeah, okay, tough guy,” before leaning up and kissing Ian on the lips.  
  
Iggy turned away and said, “Get a fuckin’ room.” Soon enough they both retreated to their bedroom to which Iggy had to turn the TV up louder to drown out the sound of his brother being pounded by the tall redhead.  
*  
  
That was the first time Iggy noticed that Ian was not only Mickey’s boyfriend. He was also like his sibling. He would have done anything it took to make sure Ian was okay and that no one was looking or touching him the wrong way.  
  
——  
  
A few weeks after they had all effectively noticed how much of a little family Ian and Mickey were to each other, Ian and Mickey were on the sofa, not really watching TV, and cuddling. Ian was laying on his side with his back to the back of the sofa with Mickey pressed up against his front. Ian ran his hand up Mickey’s side and underneath his t-shirt.  
  
He whispered in his ear, “Turn around.”  
  
Mickey did as he was told and was now laying facing his boyfriend. He pressed their lips together and brought his hand up to pull Ian’s face as close as he could. They start making out pretty heavily until they’re grinding up against the other, trying to create as much friction as possible.  
  
“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey moaned into his mouth as Ian moved to grab his ass. Ian moved his hand down the back of Mickey’s sweatpants before circling his index finger against his hole. Ian inserted his finger making Mickey moan louder into his mouth.  
  
They knew they couldn’t fuck on the couch since other people were home but that didn’t mean they didn’t mind doing some hand stuff.  
  
Ian inserted another finger in and started scissoring him open and curling his fingers trying to find his g-spot. Once he hit it Mickey moaned louder and threw his head back a bit. Ian took advantage of Mickey’s exposed neck, he started sucking a mark right under his earlobe.  
  
Mickey moved his free hand down to cup at Ian’s hardened erection. Ian moaned against his neck as Mickey slipped his hand into the waistband of his shorts and freed his cock. Mickey started stroking Ian’s cock to the same rhythm of Ian’s fingers in his ass. They connected their lips again to try to muffle their moans as much as possible.  
  
It didn’t take long for both of them to come into the others hand with a moan into the others mouth. They wiped their hands on their pants and lay there resting their foreheads against each other.  
  
Ian moved his hand up to push a stray hair back from Mickey’s face. He had let it grow a bit, it looked like it did when he had come to find him all that time ago. Mickey smiled at Ian and moved in to press a soft, light kiss to his lips.  
  
After a few moments they moved to sitting positions, still close to each other though. They were chatting away about whatever, and Ian couldn’t help but grin at his man.  
  
“The fuck are you smiling about?” Mickey asked finally with a small chuckle. Ian was just starring at him with a grin on his face.  
  
“You,” Ian said.  
  
“Fuck off,” Mickey chuckled again, starting to feel a blush creep up his face.  
  
“No seriously. You’re so fucking cute sometimes,” Ian said moving closer and making Mickey look at him.  
  
“Just sometimes?” Mickey asked with a raise of his eyebrows.  
  
Ian laughed, “Always. You’re such a cute little thug.”  
  
“Fuck you, I’m not little,” Mickey said offended.  
  
“You’re little to me, but it’s okay, I love it,” Ian said with that stupid grin on his face.  
  
“Not my fault you’re like seven fucking feet tall, you giraffe,” Mickey said shoving at Ian’s shoulder.  
  
Ian laughed. He moved back closer to Mickey. He said, “Awwww, Mick. Don’t be offended. You’re so cute and tiny and thuggish. C’mere.”  
  
“Fuck off, Ian,” Mickey said trying to move away.  
  
“Nooooo,” Ian droned on, “C’mere, babyyyyy!” Ian hopped onto Mickey’s lap, effectively holding him in place.  
  
“Ian, I swear to God,” Mickey mock threatened.  
  
“C’mon, gimme a hug, you thug. You know you can’t spell thug without hug,” Ian smirked.  
  
“Oh my God,” Mickey laughed, “You’re such a fucking nerd.”  
  
Ian couldn’t help but laugh as well. He wrapped his arms around Mickey’s neck, hugging the life out of him. That’s when they finally noticed they weren’t alone.  
  
Iggy and Mandy were laughing from the kitchen table.  
  
“The fuck are you two doing there?” Mickey asked looking at them from over Ian’s arms that were still wrapped around his shoulders, his own hands on Ian’s hips.  
  
“Well we came in after you two came,” Iggy smirked.  
  
“Finally able to get food since you were done but then you two were being such dorks we had to stick around for the show,” Mandy added with a smirk of her own.  
  
Mickey flipped them off and they laughed again.  
  
“Oh c’mon Mick, don’t be mean. Gimme a hug. You know you can’t spell thug without hug,” Mandy said as her and Iggy burst out laughing again.  
  
“I fucking hate you all,” Mickey said pushing Ian off of him.  
  
Ian was also laughing from where he now lay on the sofa. He sat up, “Aw, Mick, c’mon.”  
  
Mickey flipped them all off and went to his and Ian’s bedroom, closing the door. Ian let him be and stayed on the sofa. Iggy coming over to sit next to him.  
  
“Who’s phone is this?” Iggy asked pulling a phone out from under him.  
  
“Mine,” Ian said aimlessly.  
  
Iggy waggled his eyebrows at him and opened the phone, “Seriously dude? No passcode?”  
  
Ian shrugged and let Iggy snoop. He said, “Don’t blame me when you see your brothers dick pics.”  
  
Iggy groaned and dropped the phone immediately. He said, “I didn’t need to know that.”  
  
“You’re the one snooping,” Ian said taking his phone back with a triumphant smile. He actually only had one dick picture of Mickey and it was a full body shot of him. That was the only way Mickey would allow Ian to have a dick pic.  
  
Ian got up and said to them both, “Remember, party at the Gallagher house tonight,” before he went to join Mickey in their room.  
  
——  
  
Ian, Mickey, Mandy, Iggy, Svetlana, and Yevy were at the Gallagher house for a Gallagher kind of party. It was summer again and they were having a pool party to stave off from the night time heat.  
  
They were all back inside after playing in the pool or spraying the hose on one another. Svetlana had left with Yev and even took Liam with her but everyone else had stayed. She didn’t mind not sticking around and even taking Liam so that they could all have their fun.  
  
They were all in the living room drinking, smoking and playing games. Carl was out of juvie finally and so he was in on the festivities. That was partially why they were having this party, Carl’s coming home. Though, he was seriously grounded. Fiona wasn’t going to let him out of the house until he turned eighteen.  
  
  
“Did you just take a picture of me?” Ian asked looking at Mickey from across the room.  
  
“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talkin’ about,” Mickey said with a slight smirk.  
  
“Let me see!” Ian said from where he sat on the sofa. Mickey across the room sitting on the floor.  
  
Sitting next to him, Lip took the phone from Mickey’s hand and started going through his photo’s. Mickey said, “Not my fault if you see your brothers dick.”  
  
“Oh fuck off,” Lip said tossing him back the phone.  
  
Ian burst out laughing and smacked Iggy who was next to him. He said to Mickey, “Your brother did the same thing to me before!”  
  
“The fuck is with you two morons?” Mickey asked looking between Iggy and Lip. They both shrugged.  
  
“At least we’re not like you two idiots. ‘Awww, baby! C’mon gimme a hug’,” Iggy imitated.  
  
Lip started laughing and Mickey and Ian flipped both their brothers off.  
  
“What are you all laughing at?” Fiona asked as she came to sit on the arm rest next to Ian.  
  
“These two lovebirds and how disgusting they are with each other,” Lip said.  
  
“Oh fun, I wanna join,” Mandy said also just coming into the room, sitting at Ian’s feet. Ian kicked her lightly earning him a hard punch to his shin.  
  
The next few minutes went by with everyone making fun of Ian and Mickey and how disgustingly cute they are and just plain disgusting they are.  
  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ, enough!” Mickey said annoyed, getting up.  
  
Mandy rolled her eyes at her brothers theatrics and Ian said, “Let’s play a game.”  
  
Ian pushed Fiona off the arm rest, which resulted in her smacking him upside the head. She went to go sit in Mickey’s vacated seat on the floor and Mickey sitting on the arm rest next to Ian. Ian shoved Iggy and Debbie over on the sofa so Mickey could also sit, he was half on the sofa and half on top of Ian.  
  
They decided to play Truth or Dare, and made it a drinking game, but as for Ian since he can’t drink much, he has to answer the truths or do the dare and if he doesn’t than he has to do an extra dare. They were all having so much fun. Ian loved every minute of it. Seeing his blood family bonding with his chosen family like this, it just made Ian feel so lighthearted and giddy.  
  
Ian turned his head to look at Mickey and put his arm around his waist, pulling him a bit closer. Mickey put his arm around Ian’s shoulder and squeezed him tight. Ian pecked the bottom of Mickey’s jaw and whispered, “I love you so much.”  
  
Mickey bent his head down and captured Ian’s lips with his. They kissed for a few moments before everyone started hollering or booing them. Mickey flipped them off and whispered to Ian, “Love you more, Ian.”  
  
  
Later that night when Ian and Mickey were back at home in their own bed they held each other tight and whispered all the sweet nothings and being as affectionate as they wanted to, knowing that no one was going to poke fun at them or tease them. This was their space to say or do anything they wanted to, and no one could take that away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', & my tumblr prompt series


End file.
